Thinking of You
by Jadelioness
Summary: It's been months after Seto's encounter with Doma, yet he can't stop thinking about it, just like he can't stop thinking about a certain person who has impacted him more than he would like to let on. Seto x Amelda. Yaoi. Oneshot.


Thinking of You

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Warnings: **Yaoi

**Author's Note:** This story was written as a birthday gift for nikki7716.

**Thinking of You**

He moaned beautifully as Seto ran his fingers over the smooth skin of his stomach and down his thigh and arched tantalizingly into his touch, fingers clenching in the sheets as Seto's mouth encased a nipple, biting it gently and teasing the hard flesh with his tongue. He ran his fingers up creamy thighs and pressed into his tight warmth, making him gasp quietly and push back for more. Seto obliged for a moment, lavishing in the tight heat encasing them, then withdrew, enjoying the disappointed cry he received from the oversensitive body beneath him. He loved teasing him, loved the sounds he made when he did. He ran his fingers over the pliant body once more, enjoying the little noises that escaped his lover's throat, before complying with what they both wanted. He plunged into the tight heat of his willing lover, giving him only a moment to adjust as he fell into a steady rhythm, running his hands up his sides and leaning down for a passion-filled kiss as he took him. The boy beneath him cried out as intense pleasure raced through his body. Seto could feel them both reaching their orgasms quickly, after all the teasing. He sped up his thrusts and braced himself as—

Seto's head slipped from his hand and hit the desk. He sat up quickly in surprise and annoyance, grimacing at the developing headache. This was the second time today he had fallen asleep and had that dream. Not to mention the countless times he had woken up in bed with sticky sheets, shaking and sweaty as images of an erotically bound redhead faded from his memory. He grumbled to himself in annoyance and resumed work, trying vainly to banish his dream from his mind so he could actually get some work done.

Three hours later, Seto sat in his office staring at the end of quarter reports on his computer screen. He'd been staring at the same page for a good twenty minutes, lost in thoughts of pounding into a lithe body as a hoarse voice begged for more. The cursor on the screen blinked impatiently at him, but Seto ignored it. He just couldn't concentrate on work anymore. It had been the same day after day ever since that _incident_. Since Yugi had gotten him involved with that mad man who collected souls, Seto hadn't been able to concentrate on anything.

He kept thinking about _him_.

He didn't know why he affected him so. He rarely remembered the names of his other impromptu opponents, but he was different. He was all Seto could think about. He'd barely gotten any work done in the three weeks since he'd returned from America. All he could do was wonder and worry about _him_. Yugi and his other had assured him that he was okay and his soul had been restored, but Seto was never completely convinced by anything unless he did it himself. So he had.

It had taken a while, but Seto had finally been able to locate him. He had returned to the tattered remains of his home for a brief time before renting a small apartment in Tokyo where he was now. He made a meager wage at an auto shop down the road, but that was about all he could find out. Seto had thought that knowing his whereabouts would satiate his obsession with his opponent, but it only fueled it more. The red-haired man was constantly on his mind and in his dreams. It was impossible to escape him. Seto wasn't sure if he wanted to anymore.

There was only one thing left to do. He must face him.

The CEO of the largest corporation in Japan stood at the stoop of a plain looking apartment in a less than respectable part of Tokyo, looking critically up and down the street. Now that he was here, Seto wasn't sure why he had come. He didn't know what to say to him when he answered the door, if he didn't slam it in his face that was. And even if he didn't, what then? What did he expect out of this?

Seto didn't know. He hadn't the slightest idea how to approach this increasingly irksome situation with this boy he barely knew and didn't particularly like, but he would be damned if he didn't at least try. He couldn't very well continue this wet dream-inducing infatuation any longer.

Seto knocked on the door and stepped back with a determined scowl. The door squeaked opened to reveal a tall, trim red-haired man, whose easy smile vanished at the sight of Seto on his doorstep.

"Kaiba?" he asked timidly, obviously confused as to why he was here.

"Amelda," Seto said, nodding his head in a stern greeting. Amelda simply stared at him, mouth hanging open ever so slightly. "May I come in?"

That seemed to have snapped Amelda out of his haze. "Oh, of course," he answered, stepping back and allowing Seto to enter. He closed the door behind the CEO, rubbing his bare arm nervously, wondering once again why the other man was here.

Seto surveyed the interior with a vague distaste at its quality, but pushed it aside as he turned to face Amelda who still stood expectantly by the door.

"Umm...would you like to sit down?" he asked, clearly at a loss.

"I'd rather not," Seto answered curtly, noticing the other boy seemed to have lost much of his bravado along with the power of the Doma as he cringed ever so slightly at Seto's reply.

"Oh, okay," Amelda said softly, breaking his gaze with Seto to stare at the threadbare floor.

They stood in silence for several minutes; Seto's commanding presence at odds in Amelda's living room. He studied his opponent critically, Amelda squirming uncomfortably under his gaze, much to Seto's amusement.

"Umm, why are you here?" Amelda said finally, glancing up at Seto.

Seto watched the way he shifted nervously, the muscles in his exposed stomach flexing enticingly and his soft hair falling in his face as round eyes looked at him apprehensively.

"I needed to see you," Seto answered sternly.

Amelda winced visibly, clearly expecting some sort of retribution for his actions towards the CEO a month earlier. Seto noticed this with interest, supremely pleased that he intimidated the other boy.

"Wh-what about?" Amelda stuttered, no longer meeting Seto's piercing gaze.

"The things that happened between us," Seto answered steadily, watching Amelda become increasingly uncomfortable with where this conversation was heading. That made this much easier for Seto. He was in control again.

"I'm sorry," Amelda whispered so quietly, that Seto almost didn't hear him.

"What?" he snapped.

"I'm sorry. For what I did," Amelda said quickly. "I thought...I thought that beating you would make up for all the things that happened, but it didn't. I know you weren't responsible for it, but I needed someone to blame, and it was easier to make it you. I'm sorry."

Seto looked surprised for only a moment before regaining his composure. "I accept your apology, but that's not why I am here. If I blamed you for what happened, you'd probably be in a jail cell right now."

Amelda's eyes widened slightly. "Oh."

Seto turned from him as images of Amelda handcuffed and at his mercy flitted through his mind, and walked into the dull living room of Amelda's apartment, distastefully noting the worn look of the carpet and furniture. Amelda watched him inspect his apartment from his spot against the door. He didn't say anything, unsure of the situation he suddenly found himself in and feeling rather intimidated by Seto's presence.

Seto turned to face him once more, looking him up and down without a hint of discretion, letting his eyes rest on certain parts of the other boy's body.

"Come here," he demanded. A tremor went through his body at the commanding tone in Seto's voice. Amelda felt that he should feel a little indignant about being ordered around in his own home, but meekly obeyed anyway. He approached Seto cautiously; a little afraid he was going to suddenly lash out at him. He stopped a couple feet from Seto, looking at him hesitantly.

Seto sighed audibly and closed the distance between them. Alarm flashed in Amelda's eyes, but he remained where he was, barely a foot away from the CEO, trembling visibly.

Seto, never being one to deny his desires, finally admitted to himself exactly how much he wanted this scrawny boy in front of him. He was all he could think about, dream about, fantasize about for the past month. He couldn't even get off on his usual fantasies anymore. He wanted Amelda. Badly. Seto swept his gaze up and down the figure in front of him. He was used to getting what he wanted and he wasn't about to start denying himself now.

"I've been thinking about you a lot," Seto said in a measured voice. Amelda glanced up in surprise, evidently not expecting that.

"You have?" he asked, his voice catching as Seto moved even closer. He could feel the warmth of the other boy's body against his and drew a shaky breath, afraid of what Seto would do if he noticed how aroused he was by his proximity.

"Yes," Seto breathed. "I can't stop, actually."

"You can't?" Amelda asked breathily as Seto pressed his warm body against his trembling one and caressed his cheek gently with the back of his hand.

"No," Seto replied and pressed his lips softly to Amelda's.

Amelda stood frozen as Seto kissed him, and only when the brunette's tongue ran over his lower lip did he react. He opened his mouth, granting the other boy entrance, and moaned quietly as Seto devoured his lips, his mouth, his tongue; kissing him so thoroughly, Amelda could still feel his lingering touch when he pulled away.

Amelda stared at the floor, panting slightly as he felt Seto's gaze on him. The CEO's arms had found their way around his waist during the kiss, his own around Seto's neck, gripping almost desperately. He stood there, not pulling away, but not pressing forward, simply trying to digest what had just happened.

Seto looked at him expectantly, and when he got no reaction he said quietly, "I want you."

Amelda looked at him, a small relieved smile on his lips. "Okay."

He almost didn't catch the victorious gleam in Seto's eye as his mouth descended on him again. Amelda suddenly couldn't breathe as Seto's tongue ran over the roof of his mouth before leaving his lips to press kisses along his jaw and down his neck. A soft moan escaped his lips as he tilted his head back when Seto scraped his teeth along the large vein in his neck. His hands fisted in Seto's hair as his mouth did other delightful things to his neck and collarbone.

Nimble fingers ran up his side and tugged on his shirt, pulling it impatiently over Amelda's head before attacking his neck again with delicate nips and bites.

"Ss-Seto!" Amelda gasped as Seto closed his mouth over one of the boy's nipples, sucking lightly. Seto's only response was to unbutton his jeans and slip a hand inside to grip Amelda's growing erection.

He groaned loudly as Seto started to fist him through his shorts, and the little whimpering sounds escaping his lips sent jolts straight to Seto's groin. Amelda brought one of his legs up and pressed it against Seto's hip, trying to grant him more access. His head fell back and his breath caught in his throat as Seto gripped him harder, supporting him with a hand behind his back while Amelda's fisted uselessly in Seto's shirt.

He looked so beautiful like this, the smooth taut expanse of skin stretched before him, stained with a faint blush, his soft hair fanning around his neck, eyes closed in bliss as he whimpered softly, lips still swollen and parted from his kiss.

Seto watched in fascination as his body tensed and he made delightfully needy sounds as he thrust back into his hand. Seto fully intended to finish him, to watch that beautiful body convulse with pleasure, but Amelda's hand closed around his, stilling his motions. Seto was a little annoyed and watched him as he panted lightly, but allowed him to catch his breath. Amelda leaned his forehead against Seto's shoulder and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, pulling himself close.

"Not yet," he whispered, leaning against Seto. "Please? I don't want to come yet."

All annoyance instantly vanished and Seto rested a gentle hand on his face, pulling him up so that he could kiss him softly. "Okay," he murmured, lips brushing against Amelda's, tasting him.

"Bedroom?" Seto asked as Amelda lowered his leg from Seto's hip and stood on his own. Seto kissed him again before he could answer, finding it hard to resist from plundering that sweet mouth.

"Okay," Amelda whispered, eyes fluttering shut as Seto moved his attentions to the sensitive skin below Amelda's ear. He felt him shiver as he sucked at it gently, pressing soft kisses down his throat.

"Where is it?" Seto asked between kisses.

"Hmm?" Amelda murmured, lost in the feeling of Seto's lips on his skin and his hands roaming his body.

"Where is the bedroom?" he repeated, biting not quite as gently at Amelda's shoulder.

He moaned softly and pressed his hands against Seto's chest, pushing him away from him.

"Stop. I can't think when you do that," he said, running a hand through his short hair and trying to clear his hazy mind. Seto smirked at that, tempted to see just how distracted he could make him, but grudgingly held his distance.

"What were we talking about?" Amelda asked, glancing at him.

"Bedroom," Seto reminded him, unable to keep the smirk from his face.

Amelda smiled softly, "Oh yeah. It's this way." He ran a hand down his stomach seductively and hooked a finger in the waistband of his boxers before disappeared down a tiny hallway tucked in a corner. Seto followed him with a feral grin, pushing him onto the sagging mattress the moment he turned to see if the CEO had followed him.

Amelda landed on the bed with a soft gasp, and Set quickly straddled him and instigated a needy kiss, running his hands across the smooth skin beneath him. Fingers slipped over the buttons of his shirt, tugging them apart to feel the skin beneath. This time Amelda broke the kiss as he slid lower on the bed and swiped his tongue down Seto's chest, circling a nipple teasingly before engulfing the other in his hot mouth. Seto moaned and rubbed his hips against Amelda's, the other boy's groan sending vibrations through his body.

Amelda tried to slide down lower, but Seto pulled back and sat on the edge of the bed, pulling the redhead on top of him for easier access, and let him kiss his way down his chest until he was kneeling between his knees, sucking at the skin just above his waistband. Seto sighed in pleasure as he lapped at the skin there and fiddled with the clasp of Seto's pants.

Seto obligingly raised his hips as Amelda slipped his pants off, licking at the inside of his thigh as he did so. Seto's fingers gripped in Amelda's red hair as he placed a few tentative licks at the head of Seto's erection before swallowing him.

A gasp escaped Seto's lips as Amelda's hot wet throat closed around his member. His tongue pressed to the underside, teasing along the length before Amelda swallowed around him and hummed gently, sending vibrations tingling through his cock. Seto moaned softly when Amelda began bobbing up and down; taking as much of him as he could before coming up and running his tongue over Seto's slit, only to swallow him once again. Seto's grip in his hair tightened as Amelda continued to suck him off, his muscles twitching with the effort not to come.

Just as he was about to surrender to his release, Amelda withdrew, licking his lips and glancing up at Seto.

Seto stared at the object of his wet dreams for the past month, sitting so demurely between his knees, biting his bottom lip shyly, and watching him through a fringe of red hair that fell softly across his eyes.

Seto couldn't resist, he had to have him now. He'd waited for so long, and he couldn't wait any longer. He pulled him up by his shoulders, immediately crushing their lips together. He invaded Amelda's mouth, loving the way the other boy tasted and unable to get enough of it. His hands slid over the other boy's slight hips, ripping his pants down and turning them over so he straddled Amelda once more. He kissed him ferociously, hands running up and down his body, pushing his legs apart.

"Ss-Seto!" Amelda gasped, overwhelmed by Seto's sudden passion. "I-"

"No more waiting," Seto growled into his throat, biting at the junction of his neck and shoulder and pushing two fingers into him. "I want you _now_."

Amelda gasped at the sudden intrusion, wincing a little at the discomfort. Seto noticed and slowed down a bit, kissing his neck softly and added another finger to stretch him gently, but urgently.

Amelda let out a keening cry and arched his back as Seto hit his prostate accidentally. He quickly removed his fingers, causing Amelda to whine in displeasure and buck his hips in need of any contact he could manage.

"Seto, please..." he whimpered as the CEO kissed him softly and got off him.

"Turn over," he whispered, his voice sounding husky and commanding. Amelda's eyes widened, but he did as he was told, turning to lie on his stomach. Seto grasped his hips firmly; pulling them up until Amelda was on his hands and knees, face pressed into the blankets. He nudged the redhead's knees apart until he was spread and ready for him. Seto allowed himself a moment to take in the sight before him.

Amelda on all fours, bent over before him, flushed body trembling in arousal and anticipation. Sweat glistened on his skin and his hair was beginning to stick to the back of his neck. It was so much more delicious than he had imagined.

"Seto," Amelda said in a strangled desperate cry, wiggling his hips just a bit and glancing up to see why Seto wasn't touching him.

"Seto, I just-" Amelda began and cut himself off with a shaky sob as Seto ran his tongue down the other boy's spine, tasting the salty sweat gathered in drops on his back. He continued downward to circle Amelda's entrance with the tip of his tongue, causing him to tense. He replaced his tongue with his fingers, rubbing them over the quivering muscles, teasing Amelda until he moaned needily.

"Do you want it?" Seto asked, pressing the tip of his tongue against the ring of muscles just enough to stretch them. "Do you?"

"Y-yes," Amelda said shakily, rocking back to try and impale himself on Seto's warm wet tongue. "Please Seto. Please."

Seto's only reply was to swipe his tongue over his hole before pushing it into the tight velvety heat, making the other boy cry out and fist the sheets. Amelda could only rock back on his tongue, making desperate pleading sounds in the back of his throat as he was pleasantly violated.

Soon Amelda was painfully hard and crying out pitifully, helplessly pushing against Seto's tongue. When he pulled away, the CEO couldn't help but grin at the disappointed noise Amelda made.

"Responsive aren't we?" Seto asked wickedly, cutting off Amelda's answer by gripping his hips and thrusting deeply into him.

Seto was so completely overwhelmed by the tight heat that pulsed around his cock that he barely registered the pained gasp from the boy beneath him. When Seto regained what little composure he had left, he pressed his chest to Amelda's back, liking the feel of his soft skin sliding against his, and pressed a soft kiss just below his ear. It took every ounce of self-control Seto had not to push him down and fuck his gorgeous ass into the mattress. Instead he continued with his soft kisses, murmuring in his ear for him to relax.

Seto felt the maddening pressure on his cock let up ever so slightly and the tense muscles in Amelda's back ease up.

"Please!" Amelda gasped in a low voice, pushing back against him. "I need you."

That was all Seto needed to hear before he pulled nearly all the way out and pushed back in slowly, enveloping himself in that maddening heat. He pulled out again, pressing back in a little quicker, causing Amelda to emit a low moan that sounded like his name and claw at the blankets. He quickened his pace steadily, matching the rising intensity of Amelda's desperate cries.

The red-haired boy was shuddering beneath him, luscious moans escaping his throat, and Seto thought he had never heard anything more beautiful in his entire life. He pounded into him faster, craving the tight infuriating heat that overwhelmed his senses and craving more of those wonderfully beautiful noises Amelda was making and craving the feel of his sweat soaked skin gliding slickly against his own.

Through a haze of pleasure, Seto let a hand run down Amelda's chest and stomach, enjoying the way the muscles fluttered under his touch, to grip the base of his straining arousal, squeezing it softly and running his thumb over the slit in the head. He ran his hand up and down the rigid length, applying pressure and speeding up his thrusts into an almost desperate frenzy as electrical sparks of liquid pleasure coursed through his veins and clouded his vision.

He barely noticed the tensing of Amelda's muscles as he met his release over Seto's fingers, or the way his soft inner walls clamped down around him, driving him over the edge. He released deep inside him and buried his teeth in the soft skin at the junction of his neck and shoulder, only faintly recognizing the metallic taste on his tongue as blood.

His vision went blank as he collapsed in sweaty exhaustion on the boy beneath him, panting heavily as dying sensations rippled through his body. When his vision returned and he wasn't shaking quite as much as he was before, Seto rolled out and off of Amelda, sprawling on his back next to him.

Amelda, still lying on his stomach, had turned his head so that he could look at Seto, his hair sticking to his face and his chest heaving with the after shock of his orgasm. When he opened his eyes, Seto's vision was drawn to the darkening bruise at the base of Amelda's neck that was welling up with blood.

"Shit," Seto whispered, cringing inwardly. "I'm sorry." He sat up and leaned over Amelda, pushing his hair back tenderly and inspected the wound closer, wiping some of the blood away.

"It's okay," Amelda murmured, watching Seto out of the corner of his eye. Not quite as bad as it had looked, Seto abandon the wound and laid down again next Amelda, fixing him with his penetrating gaze. This time Amelda didn't look away, but met it tiredly.

"Seto?" he asked quietly and the CEO could barely hear him over the pounding of his own heart.

"What?"

"Was that what you came here for?" Amelda held his gaze for a second then looked down, a faint blush staining his face. Seto reached out and cupped his hand around Amelda's chin and forced his face up. He studied him intently, recognizing every detail of the face that haunted his mind ever since he had beaten him in Dartz's twisted game.

Worry flashed in Amelda's eyes as Seto studied him. He opened his mouth to voice his doubt, but Seto pressed his lips to his, cutting off his answer as he kissed him lazily, enjoying the taste of him. When he pulled away to breathe, Amelda's eyes were glazed.

Seto smiled softly and released him, only to be pleasantly surprised when Amelda snuggled against him, tucking his head under Seto's chin and placing his hands on Seto's chest. He wrapped his arm around Amelda's shoulder's to better accommodate him and sighed happily when gentle fingers began tracing patterns on his damp skin.

"Was it?" Amelda asked again, pressing his forehead to Seto's throat.

"Kind of," Seto replied, idly stroking Amelda's hair. "I wanted it, but I didn't think it would be that easy."

Amelda squirmed in his grip. "I'm not usually..." he said quietly.

"Not usually what?" Seto inquired, pulling back so he could see Amelda's face.

"That easy," he replied, blushing. "I've just been thinking about you a lot too."

Seto grinned at him, not missing the warm tingle in his stomach at Amelda's words. "Oh really? What kind of things have you been thinking about?"

Amelda flushed. "...This."

They fell silent, Amelda leaning against Seto comfortably and basking in the afterglow.

"What kind of things did you think about?" Amelda asked almost as an afterthought, grinning playfully.

Seto's grin was much less playful. He rolled on top of Amelda, eliciting a surprised gasp from him. He kissed him hard before moving his lips to his ear and whispering, "This." He ran his hands down the other boy's body and gripped his barely formed arousal, squeezing it enough to make Amelda squirm and moan. "And this."

He nipped at his ear, running his tongue along the curve, and then followed the line of his neck down to his chest with his lips, leaving soft kisses in his wake while slowly rubbing Amelda to life. He lapped at the skin around his navel and scraped his teeth over the sensitive skin of his inner hip as he removed his hand. Seto teased him some more, lavishing attention to every area but where it was painfully wanted, making Amelda whimper needily.

"And this." He ran his tongue over the head of Amelda's cock, lapping up the precum. Amelda's eyes fluttered closed with a groan as Seto's mouth engulfed his cock, painfully slow and teasing.

Seto locked his eyes on Amelda's flushed face as he eased the rigid length down his throat, enjoying the nearly pained expression flashing across it. Once he had him as deep as he could get him, he closed his lips around the base and sucked hard. Amelda cried out and ran his hand down his chest to caress his stomach and then tangle them in Seto's hair.

Seto alternated between hard sucks and easing off to teasing licks, making Amelda thrash and gasp against the bed as his fingers gripped his hair tighter.

Soon Seto felt him tense and he pulled back a bit as Amelda's release hit the back of his throat. He swallowed and crawled up Amelda's body, peppering it with kisses before claiming his mouth.

"And that?" Amelda asked coyly when Seto withdrew and fell next to him on the bed, pulling him into his arms once more.

"Most definitely that," Seto said with a grin.

"But you know," he added thoughtfully. "I did have an awful lot of..._thoughts_ about you."

"Oh?" Amelda asked, eyes sparkling.

"Mhhm," Seto replied. "I don't think I could possibly tell you about _all_ of them today."

"Well," Amelda said in a playful voice, "I guess you'll just have to come back tomorrow and show me the rest."

"Oh, I think it will take much longer than one day," Seto said, smiling down at Amelda.

"Oh," Amelda replied, feeling slightly breathless. "As long as it takes then."

Seto smiled and hugged him tightly. "Okay, as long as it takes."


End file.
